Girl of Good, Witch of Evil
by rusticsky
Summary: Jenny has enrolled into the School for Good and Evil, and is for sure going to get in good. But when she gets into the School for Evil, she doesn't doubt it- at least until she realizes that she hates learning evil. Caroline has green skin, and is the top candidate for the School for Evil, but she becomes an Ever. Dean Sophie's eye is on the girls. Has there been a mistake?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I've finally decided to write a School for Good and Evil fanfiction, with moderate Wicked undertones.**

 **Please R &R! Criticism is welcome.**

Jenny woke up just like every other day. She brushed out her golden hair, getting through the tangles easily, brushed her teeth, and changed out of her nightgown. This was the routine she went through every morning, which was usually followed by what her mother called the best beauty routine in the world. But today was different. Today, Jenny would go completely natural. Because today was the day she was going to go to the School for Good and Evil.

Jenny'd been thinking about going to the school her entire life, but she'd just turned fifteen, and her mother had decided that she was definitely going to be enrolled for the next school year. It hadn't been difficult (children were normally stolen), because Jenny's mother, Sophie, was the Dean for the School of Evil. Sophie had come home from the school to see Jenny off, thankfully getting Jenny away from her horrid nanny. But Jenny still had to be taken away by the school master, on much… friendlier terms.

"Now, remember that whatever school you're taken to, I'll always be there. If you need to talk to me, let me know!" Sophie had said to Jenny, minutes before the schoolmaster was scheduled to arrive. "Just between you and me, I think, and hope, that you'll be headed for evil," Sophie whispered in her daughter's ear.

"Thanks Mom," Jenny had replied, with an unsure smile. She really wasn't sure if she even remotely wished to go to the School for Evil. She wasn't huge on following in her mother's footsteps. "But I think I'll get in Good." Sophie ignored that.

"I think I saw him. You got your bag?" Sophie said, looking into Jenny's eyes. Jenny smiled.

"Of course Mom, don't worry," Jenny replied, with a smile. Sophie reached in, giving her daughter a hug, towering over Jenny. The youthful, innocent looking mother looked out the window, concerned for her daughter. The two golden haired women embraced for only a minute or so, and the shadow arrived.

"Bye Mom," Jenny said, with a nervous smile, "wish me luck."

The shadow carried Jenny through the thick forest, away from the palace, at a pretty quick pace. It wasn't long before the schools came into view. The School for Good was much like Jenny's home palace, only much larger. The School for Evil was dark, and run down looking, covered in vines.. Jenny could clearly see a large statue of her mother, and at the top of the tower, pink everywhere. For a moment, time seemed to stop. Until Jenny found herself being thrown into the claws of a large, bony bird. _Here it is. My future. This is what decides everything from now until my death._ The bird dived forward, straight forward and in the middle of the large gap. And it turned, unfortunately not to where Jenny was hoping. It dived towards the School for Evil.

"What… what are you doing? I'm not evil!" Jenny screamed. The bird only cawed, nearing the school. Jenny found herself terrified, as the bird swooped down low and was only about six feet from the ground. Jenny, who was barely five feet fall, felt a bit too close to the ground. The talons let go of Jenny, right next to the large statue of her mother. Jenny collapsed on the ground, her suitcase tumbling out of her hand and onto the beach. She got up, before wiping off the sand and picking up her suitcase. _That might've been the worst landing in history._ And then, oddly, she blacked out.

Jenny reawoke in a room covered with pink. _Is this Mom's room?_ she wondered, before getting off of a fluffy pastel blue couch. _Yeah, it definitely is._ She looked over, to see Sophie at a desk, boredly doodling a nice scene with flowers and animals. That is, what _looked_ like a nice scene from afar. Everything had black, empty eyes, and there was a whole lot of blood. _Gosh, that's terrifying!_

"So how was the flight?" Sophie spoke up, focused on her doodling. Sophie got up, with a big grin. "It was awesome, right? And… and… you're a Never!" Jenny didn't smile at that, but she sure smiled at the flight.

"It was amazing. Maybe not… the most comfortable, of flights, but it was amazing," Jenny smiled.

"And what about being a Never? _Please_ tell me you're excited about being a Never!"

Jenny managed to keep her smile, however fake. "I'm… thrillified!" She couldn't tell her mother about her disappointment. Her mother was so happy that she was there! Jenny had to lie… she felt she had the duty to.

"Well, here's your schedule. Its identical to my schedule, when I was a first year. Your first class is Uglification, a horrid class, might I say. Then you'll have Henchman Training, another terrible class, with Castor. Curses and Death Traps is next, and I'll be teaching that class. History of Evil is also with me, for reasons I don't know. Then, of course, you'll have lunch, and your last two classes, Special Talents and Surviving Fairy Tales," Sophie said quickly, Jenny barely keeping up. "And, of course, welcome to the School for Evil." Sophie handed Jenny a piece of parchment, scented like strawberries, with her schedule on it. "Now, you can either sleep in your bunkbed up here that you slept in when you were thirteen on visits, or you can choose one of the hideous rooms down below. I highly suggest your old bed."

"Yeah, I think I'll go with my own bed," Jenny said, a bit overwelmed by all this information. _This sounds terrible. Why am I stuck here? I don't wanna learn curses, or death traps!_ She thought for a moment, before deciding. _I just want to learn how to be good._

* * *

Caroline woke up, and groaned. Had her father actually enrolled her into the school? She felt like she was flying… but wait! She was! Caroline was in the arms of the shadow, being carried through the forest. _Of course it took me! Me! The green skinned girl. Why am I even asking these questions?_

Sixteen year old Caroline had never feared the fact that she'd likely be enrolled. Her father said that she'd make the most hideous witch. Her sister was going to go to the school as well, but in a few years, of course, since her sister was only nine. So when Caroline woke up to the Shadow, she wasn't necessarily surprised.

The two castles came into view, and Caroline didn't smile. She couldn't. This was a future she didn't want, but it at least was better than being at home with her father. Caroline felt two talons sinking into her shoulders, not quite piercing the skin. She looked up, to see a bone bird. It swooped towards the School for Good, and Caroline wasn't sure if she should've smiled or frowned.

All she knew was that she was definitely not good.


	2. (long-awaited) Chapter 2

Sophie'd been drawing day and night. She'd only recently discovered that it was a good way to get out her nerves. When she'd gone to the School, she'd thought that doodling was for nerds. But now, Sophie found it to be the only way to calm down. She'd been drawing Jenny, but she could barely find any possible ways to make Jenny appear evil, or do evil things. Jenny just wasn't the type of person to be a Never, she was quite literally _too_ good. Too kind… but too naive. Had there been a mistake? Of course not! How could the school have possibly screwed up? They'd been right with Agatha and her… they were obviously going to be right about Jenny too. At least, that's what she hoped.

Her doodles were of Jenny at the School of Evil, wearing the most preppy clothes that were seriously out of character for a Never. Everything about Jenny screamed good. She'd insisted on donating to charities, and always would ask if she could go and give food to the poor villages when she was younger. Jenny cared more about others than herself, that was something that neither Sophie or a majority of Nevers had about them.

Sophie put down her pen, before sighing. She had to teach classes in a few hours, but she really wasn't in the mood to introduce herself to people. Sophie was in a strange mood that day, her mind in places other than school. Because all she could think about was Jenny. Jenny this, Jenny that. Occasionally, Sophie wondered if she should contact Agatha, before immediately putting down the thought. Agatha would say to take it into her own hands and just send Jenny to the other school. But it wasn't as easy as that- it never was.

Jenny would have to deal with the Nevers until Sophie could figure this mess out.

* * *

Jenny nervously eyed the other students who walked through the hall. She had her schedule, which (as Sophie told her) was nearly identical to what her mother's had looked like during her first year at the school. Her first class of the day would be Uglification, Sophie had informed her that there was no getting out of that class. As she found her way to the classroom, she noticed that the other students were giving her weird glares. They weren't hateful- instead, they were confused. But Jenny kept on her way, however shy and small she acted, until she sat down at her small student desk.

The teacher, Professor Manley, had a watchful eye over the classroom. He sat up tall at his desk, his bald head shining in the low, candle-lit lighting. Students filled the desks around Jenny quickly. Most of them weren't attractive, just average looking.

"Class may now commence," the professor said, with an exceedingly monotone voice which Jenny realized she would soon find exceedingly boring. Jenny sat there for the duration of class, hesitantly following the teacher's orders. Gosh, she felt so out of place! Although Sophie had warned her, Jenny hadn't expected the class to ever be so horrifying!

* * *

Caroline received hateful glances from most of the supposedly good students. Figures. With Caroline's green skin, she was used to dirty looks. But coming from her peers, they meant so much more. These people were supposed to be the princes and princesses that every girl wanted to be. But Caroline, after receiving such hatred, wanted nothing to do with them. Occasionally someone would try and talk to her, but they'd get so weirded out by Caroline that they'd run back to their friends, and (Caroline knew it) start saying bad things about her.

Beautification was first for Caroline, and she had not been prepared for what was going to happen. They'd first been taught how to accessorize, and Professor Anemone had been so displeased with Caroline that she'd dared to compare her to Queen Agatha when she'd first arrived at the school. Apparently, that was one of the worst things that anyone could possibly be compared to. Her next class if anything, had been worse. Princess Etiquette was not Caroline's strong suite. But Caroline, said by Professor Uma, was one of the best students in Animal Communication. Caroline almost fell asleep in History of Heroism…

Caroline sat alone at lunch, most students too afraid or disgusted to speak to her. But she was okay with that, she'd much rather be alone than have bullies around. She was in the middle of eating a sandwich when someone approached her. Only it wasn't a student.

"Miss Caroline? Your stepmother is here to see you."

 **This is so short, and I'm sorry! I know its been forever since I've updated, but here this is. I'm going to start working on the next chapter, no clue when it'll come out though. I'm trying to reread the books a bit to refresh my mind on the series.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapters may be shorter, but they'll come faster! I'm sick so I've been able to write a whole lot.**

"My stepmother? Please, can you keep her out?" Caroline begged, already terrified. "If she knows that I'm in the School for Good, she and my father-"

"You're completely fine, Caroline. But I'm afraid I must inform you that your father has died. That is why your stepmother and sister have come, to give you your things before they leave your home," the man spoke, his voice hesitant as it was sensitive information.

"Oh," Caroline spoke softly, "well, that is very kind of them." Caroline had never been too fond of her father. He'd always been cruel. When he'd married Caroline's stepmother, Caroline had been terrified of both of them (for they were a force not to be reckoned with when they were together). Caroline had never witnessed a kind act from her stepmother- not until this day.

Receiving her things, seeing her sister again… Caroline tried hard not to cry. Her little sister had been so excited to see the palace. And Caroline's knowledge that this wasn't where she belonged simply broke her heart in two. She'd waved goodbye to her sister, and soon decided that this was the final straw- it was time to go talk to Dean Sophie about the mistake.

During lunch, which was still ongoing, Caroline approached where the staff were eating. Dean Sophie was in the middle of the conversation, talking to the Good and Evil teachers like there was no difference. Upon sight of Caroline, the teachers looked up.

"How can we help you?" Dean Sophie asked, not getting angry about the interruption, which Caroline had expected. Caroline quickly said what she needed to, although it came out far too snappy and way too quickly.

"I should be a Never, but I got put as an Ever. And if it's not a mistake I don't know what I'll do, I can hardly stand beautification and princes!" Caroline spat out, "and if you have to swap me with someone from the other school, please do!" Caroline was pulsing with anger. "I hate this school!"

"Calm down, for one," Sophie said, appearing a little overwhelmed, "slow down and let me hear your problem instead of babbling like an idiot."

"I'm sorry," sighed Caroline, "my father always said that I needed to shut up."

"Oh, you're absolutely fine, just _please_ don't talk faster than I can think."

"O- okay. Well, I'm not supposed to be a Ever."

Sophie seemed so unphased by that, it was surprising.

"Good, because Jenny here isn't meant to be a Never."

* * *

Jenny sat in a pink chair in her mother's office, next to Caroline (a green skinned girl). Sophie sat across from them, sorting through papers.

"So Caroline, where are you from, again?" Sophie asked, in an attempt to make conversation with the quiet girl.

"I'd rather not say," Caroline replied. Jenny nervously eyed the girl.

"Well, miss Jenny and Caroline, it seems that there has been a mistake in the papers. I'll give you some time to pack your things, but please meet at the bridge by the end of today's classes," Sophie said, before putting down the papers. "So sorry about this…"

"Its okay, mum," Jenny had a friendly grin on her face, before glancing at Caroline, "being a Never wasn't that bad."

"Oh Jenny, I know you hated it…" Sophie began to say, which Jenny completely appreciated and agreed with, but once Sophie spotted Caroline's annoyed look she stopped fawning over Jenny. "Caroline, I'm sure the Evers were quite angering for you as well."

"Not really," Caroline growled. Jenny nervously scratched the back of her hand, the green girl a bit frightening. _But of course she's scary_ , Jenny thought, _she's a Never, and she's green. The two of those combined can't mean anything good._

"Can I get you two some water?"

"Yes please," Jenny nodded.

"No thanks," Jenny noticed how quick Caroline was to decline it. She could almost see fear in her eyes. Sophie got up, leaving the two girls at the desk. Alone.

"So Caroline… that's your name, isn't it?" Jenny said, hesitantly.

"Yeah, and you're Jen," Caroline replied, with little care.

"It's Jen-ny. Not Jen," Jenny corrected, a bit tense.

"Ok, Jenny. You're blonde, stupid, by the look of it, and over-privileged," Caroline raised an eyebrow, "that's what I've concluded in the brief time that we've been in a room together."

"Yeah?" Jenny pursed her lips, her fists tightening, "and you're… green! And stinky!"

"Stinky?" Caroline let out a high pitched laugh, "I bathe in oils that definitely do not stink!"

"Yeah? And why don't you bathe in water?" Jenny challenged, the little blonde getting angered by the minute.

"I'm allergic!" Caroline nearly screamed. Jenny took a deep breath.

"Allergic to water?" she paused, searching for some confirmation, "Geez, you really do suck!" The girls were about to pull out each other's hair when Sophie walked in on the building chaos.

"What the hell is happening? Jenny, Caroline, get a hold of yourselves! Please! Caroline, get packing. Jenny, may I _please_ speak with you?"

Jenny frowned, sitting on her bed. "She started it, I had nothing to do with-"

"I know that, Jenny! But you need to not be phased by Nevers like her! They only want you to be pissed off so that they can have a reason to laugh at you. Look, I'm sorry about the mix-up and everything, but I simply cannot have you getting in fights with Nevers if you are going to be in the School for Good!" Sophie said, quite quickly. Jenny frowned. "Get packing, Jenny. The sooner you're out of here the better."


End file.
